gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Roman’s Sorrow
Dialoge *'Niko:' Roman? Roman? Wo bist du? *'Roman:' (aus dem Kofferraum) Hier drin. Ich sitze fest. Lass mich raus. *'Niko:' Scheiße, Mann... (Niko macht den Kofferraum auf) *'Niko:' Was machst du denn da drin? *'Roman:' Ich hatte Angst. Ständig hat jemand angerufen und wieder aufgelegt. Du bist nicht an dein Telefon gegangen! Was war los? (Roman steigt aus dem Kofferraum) *'Niko:' Wir haben ein großes Problem. Dimitri hat sein Wort nicht gehalten. *'Roman:' Also sind wir tot? *'Niko:' Mehr oder weniger. *'Roman:' Alles war in Ordnung, bevor du... *'Niko:' Ja, ja... *'Roman:' In bester Ordnung und jetzt das.(Er zeigt auf den Kofferraum) Danke! Vielen herzlichen Dank! *'Niko:' Tut mir leid. *'Roman:' Was auch immer. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. *'Niko:' Ja. Aber es gibt ein noch größeres Problem... *'Roman:' Was? *'Niko:' Dieser Kerl, dem ich Geld geschuldet habe, Bulgarin. *'Roman:' Ja, dieser Kerl in Europa, der an der Adria wohnt. *'Niko:' Jam genau. Er ist jetzt hier. *'Roman:' Großartig! *'Niko:' Tut mir leid... Ich habe dein Leben ruiniert. *'Roman:' Nein, komm mir nicht so. Wir kommen aus der Sache raus. Ein Haufen russischer Idioten... *'Niko:' Ich werde jeden einzelnen von ihnen umbringen. *'Roman:' Nein. Das ist genau das, was du nicht tun wirst. Wir haben keine Zeit für Rache. Wir können sie uns nicht leisten. *'Niko:' Was können wir uns denn leisten? *'Roman:' Wir können unsere Köpfe einziehen... und von vorne anfangen. Bitte... los komm, gehen wir zurück zum Apartment. Am Apartment angekommen (Roman sieht das brennende Apartment) *'Roman:' Das ist nicht wahr. Verdammte Scheiße, da steht alles in Flammen. Die ganze Wohnung... Ich muss da rein, ich muss was rausholen. *'Niko:' Lass es, Cousin. Die Bude hier ist Asche. *'Roman:' Sie haben sie abgefackelt... sie haben sie verdammt noch mal abgefackelt. Niko! Am Depot angekommen *'Roman:' Himmel! Es brennt! Scheiße! Jetzt hab ich nichts mehr. Kein Zuhause, kein Geschäft, nichts mehr. Sie haben mir alles genommen. *'Niko:' Tut mir leid, Roman. Tut mir wirklich leid, aber wir müssen los. Wir treffen uns mit Mallorie in Bohan. Die hast du noch. *'Roman:' Und dich. Du, der mir so viel Gutes gebracht hat. In Bohan angekommen *'Roman:' Hier wären wir, hier fängt unser neues Leben an... wieder mal. (In der Wohnung; Niko und Roman schauen sich um) *'Roman:' Gar nicht übel... Ich meine, viele Frauen werden wir mit unserem wunderbaren Whirlpool nicht beeindrucken, aber es sieht ganz okay aus. *'Niko:' Ja, ganz toll! *'Roman:' Hey, komm schon... was ist los? *'Niko:' Was los ist? Was los ist? Wo soll ich anfangen? Na gut, ich fang bei dir an. Was ist los mit dir? Vor 'ner Viertelstunde hättest du dich vor Angst beinah eingeschissen, weil du nicht wusstest, wie es weitergehen soll. Jetzt weißt du, dass es um uns ziemlich beschissen steht und wir bald kalt gemacht werden. Und du bist bei allerbester Laune. Das kapier ich nicht! *'Roman:' Ich glaube, ich bin einfach Optimist. *'Niko:' Ein Idiot bist du, kein Optimist. *'Roman:' Broker hat mich sowieso gelangweilt! Ich bin froh, dass du aufgetaucht bist und ein paar russische Killer dazu gebracht hast, mein Haus und mein Geschäft niederzubrennen! Ach ja, danke, Niko! Vielen Dank! Ist das besser? *'Niko:' Viel besser! (Mallorie kommt herein) *'Mallorie:' Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut... euch beiden. *'Niko:' Wie sind geliefert. Pleite und auf der Flucht. *'Mallorie:' Nein, ich komme aus dieser Gegend, Niko. Ich kenne ein paar Leute, die eventuell behilflich sein könnten. Warum triffst du dich später nicht im Gemeindezentrum mit mir? Ich muss zur Arbeit. Bis dann, Papi. Und nimm mal 'ne Dusche. Du richst ein wenig, ähm, streng? Mission Fahrt zum markierten Zielpunkt, der sich in einem Hinterhof befindet. Dort folgt eine kleine Sequenz, in der Roman erst mal zu seinem Apartment gefahren werden möchte. Seid ihr dort angelangt, erblickt ihr gleich das sich dies in Flammen befindet. Roman wird panisch. Fahrt nun zu seinem Depot und ihr seht, dass dies ebenfalls in Flammen steht. Nun tätigt Roman einen Anruf bei Mallorie und organisiert euch eine neue Wohnung in Bohan. Fahrt über die East Borough Bridge nach Norden und fangt dort euer „neues“ Leben an. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Roman stirbt. Belohnung * In der PlayStation-3-Version erhaltet ihr für das Absolvieren dieser Mission eine Trophäe mit dem Namen „Tiefpunkt“ * In der Xbox-360- und PC-Version erhaltet ihr für das Absolvieren dieser Mission einen gleichnamigen Erfolg im Wert von 5 Gamescore-Punkten. Trivia * Diese Mission kann während der Lost-and-Damned-Credits im Hintergrund gesehen werden. * Wenn man auf dem Weg zur Wohnung ist, kann man sehen, wie das Depot im Hintergrund explodiert. Video-Anleitung Bilder-Galerie 4727-gta-iv-romans-sorrow.jpg Roman's_Sorrow_(GTA4)_(meeting_Roman).jpg|Roman versteckte sich im Kofferraum seines Taxis Roman's_Sorrow_(GTA4)_(burning_safehouse).jpg|Das Apartment steht in Flammen... Roman's_Sorrow_(GTA4)_(burning_depot).jpg|...genau wie das Taxi-Depot 4731-gta-iv-romans-sorrow.jpg Roman's_Sorrow_(GTA4)_(Bohan_safehouse).jpg|Niko und Roman in ihrem "neuen" Unterschlupf 4732-gta-iv-romans-sorrow.jpg Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-manny.png – Manny Escuela → Escuela of the Streets Wurde Easy as can be abgeschlossen: Datei:Icon-brucie.png - Brucie Kibbutz → Out of the Closet Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Roman's Sorrow es:Roman's Sorrow nl:Roman's Sorrow pl:Roman's Sorrow Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Roman-Bellic-Missionen